


It's Kind of Kinky

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, exhibitionist Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is ashamed. He's a bit of an exhibitionist - not that anyone, save for Jensen, knows that. But when things heat up between he and his beautiful blue eyed costar, will Jared be able to control himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Kind of Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo  
> Square filled: Exhibitionism

“What is he doing?”  Felicia asked, trying to look over Misha’s shoulder.

 

“He’s taking his pants off.” Misha replied, rubbing his temples. He tossed a glanced back to Jared, who grinned innocently and unzipped his jeans a little further. “You know I need to work.”

 

“I’m not doing anything!” Jared defended, holding his hands up innocently. His shirt was just long enough to cover the undone button and half pulled down zipper of his jeans.

 

“You know I hate you,” Misha said petulantly before turning back to Felicia, waiting for “Action” from the director.

 

*

 

Jared spotted Misha across the lot when their lunch finally came. He started toward him, ignoring Jensen’s protests about their plans to eat at the nearby diner. As he strode, his hands went to his jeans, working loose the button. He was going to enjoy driving Misha crazy; Misha thought he had missed the looks that he had been shooting his way for the past month. Hiding his smirk, he lengthened his strides to catch up to his friend.

 

“Misha,” Jared called out, knowing that his voice had carried to him.

 

Misha turned slowly, balancing a plate of food and a drink in his hands. The motion gave Jared just enough time to drop his jeans and boxers, successfully flashing his costar. Misha gave a squeak of surprise and Jared grinned widely – that had been more satisfying than he thought it would.

 

He zipped his jeans and closed the gap, catching the bottle of soda before it hit the floor. “Surprise.”

 

“Wh—“ Misha attempted a glare, but Jared could see the pink on his cheeks.

 

“Why?” He finally managed, and Jared just shrugged.

 

“For fun. I dunno.” He shrugged and finished fixing his jeans after handing the bottle back to Misha. “See ya.” He walked away without another word, meeting Jensen halfway up the path.

 

Misha watched his costars walk off the lot before he moved from the spot he’d been frozen in since Jared approached him. He could still feel his cheeks burning, and people were beginning to stare, so he slipped into a free seat nearby. He wasn’t hungry, not anymore.

 

Jared had been flirting with him for weeks – small touches, flirty smiles he normally reserved for Jensen, and jokes that weren’t entirely innocent in nature. Though Jared was always a bubbly, joking person, it felt different. And now the flirting had escalated – just last week he’d felt up Misha six times and today he’d begun flashing him.

 

Misha shook his head, forcing himself to eat – it was going to be a very long afternoon.

 

*

 

After filming had wrapped for the day, Misha rested in his trailer – he figured he could catch a nap before his flight to an upcoming convention. A sharp rap at his door pulled him out of his relaxed state. “It’s open!” He called, assuming it was Jensen – he’d mentioned stopping by to work on some lines before heading back to his apartment.

  
The door opened and Misha heard footsteps enter. When the visitor didn’t speak, Misha opened his eyes and turned his head, coming nearly nose to – tip – with Jared’s exposed cock.

 

He gave a decidedly unmanly squeal and leapt from the couch, backing a few inches away from Jared. “Jesus fucking Christ!”

 

Jared’s smile faltered at Misha’s exclamation – he hadn’t been expecting _that_ reaction. He tucked himself away. “I’m sorry, I was just playin’ around.”

 

Misha took a steadying breath, seeing Jared’s concerned expression. “I’m okay, you startled me… What’s with this though?”

 

“With what?”

 

“Your new obsession with taking your pants off.” Jared seemed to shrink a few inches at Misha’s words.

 

“I—I’m not sure. I’m sorry, I went too far, huh?” Misha hesitated. His brain was telling him to say yes, it might stop Jared – but he wasn’t so sure he wanted it to stop.

 

Jared misread his hesitation, however, as a negative response. “I’ll try to quit.” He said quickly, turning and rushing out the door.

 

Once he’d made it back to his own trailer, Jared slumped on the couch, putting his face in his big hands. The question had caught him off guard. Most of the time people simply assumed it was just another joke – it was how he was. No one except Jensen really knew the truth.

 

It had taken Jared a long time to come to terms with his own oddities – specifically – his unnatural urge to show off his assets in public places. Generally, he was able to keep it to himself – resist the urge, as it were. But there was something about Misha, and Jensen, but Jensen understood – Jensen encouraged it at times, just so Jared wouldn’t be so stressed. He’d act surprised, but the fact that he expected it sort of took the enjoyment away from Jared. So he’d begun with Misha, unsure of how the older actor would react. He should have known – he was a freak – how could Misha think that was funny or a joke at all, it was downright creepy.

 

The term exhibitionist had come up in his conversations with Jensen, but Jared had always cringed at that term – it brought to mind images of pedophiles showing their junk to kids on a playground… That wasn’t him at all. He’d never go that far. But adults, that was where the itch was that Jared resisted scratching every day of his life. And Misha – that fucking Misha with his bright blue eyes and that always messy sex hair – Misha was making it impossible to resist.

 

The sharp knock on his trailer door pulled Jared from his thoughts. It was probably Jensen – worried about how stressed he’d seemed, or Clif – ready to drag him to the car and back to his apartment.

 

Jared rose and jerked open the door, nearly falling over when he saw Misha, with that perfect sex hair and those big blue eyes, standing in the doorway.

 

“We need to talk.” Misha’s voice was soft, but Jared read every evil thing he could into it.

 

He backed up, letting Misha into his trailer, but placed himself in a chair as far away as possible from anywhere Misha could sit. Instead of sitting on the couch or in the recliner, however, Misha came up to Jared and crouched next to him, reaching out and brushing his fingers lightly over Jared’s hair. 

 

“Why’d you run off?”

 

“Because I freaked you out.” Jared fidgeted in his seat – he felt like he should be still for this but found his nerves driving him up a wall.

 

“Jensen came by after you left. I told him what happened.” Jared felt blood drain from his face – he was going to pass out.

 

“Did he—“

 

“He told me a little… Jared, why didn’t you say something?” Misha prodded, brushing Jared’s hair behind his ear. He let his hand rest on Jared’s broad shoulder, patiently waiting for an answer.

  
“I’m a freak.” Jared finally got out. He didn’t mind conversations about his emotions – but he absolutely hated feeling put on the spot, especially about this stuff. He rose, putting space between he and Misha quickly. “You really should go.”

 

“Why?” Misha asked simply, rising and crossing his arms. He made no move to approach Jared again; he knew the younger needed some space, but he wasn’t going to let this go.

 

“Because, I—“ Jared hesitated, glancing at the door.

 

“Because you won’t be able to control yourself around me? Jared, I understand, okay?” Jared snorted, meeting Misha’s gaze across the trailer.

 

“How could you understand?”

 

“Because Jensen talked to me. He explained the situation, and I’m not an idiot, I did attend school, you know.” Jared snorted.

 

“Coulda fooled me.” He teased, unable to help the goofy smile that broke across his face at Misha’s faux shocked expression.

 

“I’m hurt, and you’re immature.” He shot back, but then sighed. “If this is something you need to do, it’s okay. I know you won’t be weird about it.”

 

“I won’t be weird? Dude. The entire thing is weird.” Misha shrugged and flopped down on the couch, still eyeing Jared from across the room.

 

“Not really, when you think about it. We all have cocks. You just wanna show yours off. Many cultures would find it odd that we cover them up all the time.” As Misha spoke, he undid his jeans, wiggling them down to mid-thigh. Jared, who was attempting to listen as his friend spoke, found his eyes drawn to Misha’s crotch.

  
“Wh—I get what you’re saying, but what are you doing?” Jared asked. Misha flashed the wide toothy grin that always had Jared’s stomach doing flips.

 

Misha responded coolly, despite the adoration he felt when he saw that adorable confused expression cross Jared’s face, “I’m taking my clothes off.”

 

“I see that.” Jared said, attempting to keep his voice level – and his cock flaccid. “But why?”

 

“Because nudity isn’t shameful.” Misha said as he pushed his boxers down. Jared’s breath caught in his throat. He struggled for a moment to catch a breath – but breathing became a thing of the past when Misha lifted his cock, stroking it gently.

 

“That’s not just nudity.” Jared finally rasped out – shifting in his spot.

 

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Misha teased, still stroking his now hardening cock. Jared opened his mouth but was – for probably the first time ever – speechless.

 

“I’m not blind, Jared. Neither is Jensen. He’s told me what you two have gotten up to – not that I haven’t seen some of it – but he’s also told me the things you’ve said about me.”

 

“I’m going to slap the shit out of him.” Jared muttered, looking at the floor for a moment before his eyes were drawn back up to his costar.

 

“And I’m sure he’d enjoy that. But for now… Come here.” Misha sat up a little, making room for Jared on the couch. His hand didn’t leave his now hard cock.

 

Jared sat down, still staring. Despite his urges in everyday life, he had no idea what to do in this situation. Even when he and Jensen had screwed around for the first time, he’d been the one to outwardly instigate it – though Jensen’s flirting had given him enough evidence that the affection would be reciprocated.

  
But here, with Misha – sure there was playful flirting on set – but his costar had never given him any real indication that he might want more than friendship.

 

“You know I won’t bite.” Misha’s soothing voice pulled Jared from his thoughts.

 

“What if I like biting?” Jared teased, meeting Misha’s gaze. The joke earned him a not so innocent smile.

 

Instead of answering, Misha leaned over, fisting Jared’s hair with his free hand and dragging him over for a kiss.

 

In seconds, it became unclear who was doing what. Hands were everywhere, tangled in one another’s clothes and hair, their teeth smacking together as they struggled to strip and keep the kiss as long as possible.

 

Misha found himself naked under Jared and wondered how that had happened, but realized he didn’t care when Jared began pressing hard kisses down Misha’s pale chest. His hands were shoved out of the way of his cock by Jared’s moments before that frustrating mouth engulfed his tip. Misha groaned, arching his hips up and fisting Jared’s hair.

 

When Jared pulled off to breathe after an agonizing ten minutes, Misha grinned down at him. “By the way, if you ever have the urge to show me your cock… Don’t hesitate. It’s kinda kinky.”

  
Jared laughed. Before he could answer, Misha pushed his cock back into Jared’s mouth – they could talk later.

 

 


End file.
